onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Trafalgar D. Water Law/History
Past The Tragedy of Flevance Law was born in the country of Flevance in the North Blue, which was known as the "White City" for the color of the Amber Lead that was mined there. He lived there with his parents, who were doctors and were likewise training him, and his younger sister. Law's childhood coincided with the time when the symptoms of Amber Lead poisoning were at their peak within the country, and he was doomed to die before reaching adulthood. The kingdom was at war with neighboring countries who mistakenly believed that the disease was contagious. The World Government and the royal family knew about the sickness beforehand but did not disclose this information to the public, even when the symptoms were becoming more noticeable. His parents were doing all they could to help the people but couldn't do much without proper supplies. What's more, Law's sister, who was in an advanced stage of the disease, was slowly dying. A local nun was collecting children to be taken off the island during the war and offered Law to come with her. He declined as he didn't want to leave his sister behind, but the nun promised to come back for him. However, an extermination crew shot his parents before his very eyes. The nun and his friends were likewise killed in the raid and his parents' hospital was burned down with his sister inside during the destruction of the country. An emotionally wrecked Law managed to escape the quarantine by hiding under dead bodies being shipped outside the city. Having lost everything and a wrong levied against everyone dear to him, Law became nihilistic and omnicidal, wishing to destroy as much of the world as he could without believing in anything anymore. Meeting Doflamingo and Corazon From there he arrived at a port town, Spider Miles, he approached the Donquixote Pirates and asked Doflamingo to let him join while strapping himself with bombs. With the time he had, Law wanted to destroy as much as he could. While speaking with Trebol and Diamante, Law explained that he had around three years to live and reminded them what his goals were. Afterwards, Law met Corazon and showed indifference to his clumsiness. Shortly after Law was informed that Corazon hated kids, the executive threw Law out the window. Law, having survived the fall, was angered at being treated this way out of the blue and swore to kill him. He watched impassively as Corazon burned himself after accidentally setting his feathery mantle ablaze while lighting a cigarette. At a pizza feast, Lao G told Law about the crew's blood law and Doflamingo warned him not to lay a hand on Corazon. The crew then discovered that Law was sick with the Amber Lead Disease, and Giolla incorrectly thought that the disease was contagious, at which Doflamingo corrected her. Doflamingo then questioned Law if there were any other survivors. Law answered that he did not know and revealed that he escaped the extermination of Flevance by hiding in a pile of corpses, causing Gladius to gag. Law then declared that he no longer believed in anything and that he will have his revenge on Corazon. Baby 5 slapped him on the head and warned him about the consequences, which included torture. Law merely glared at Baby 5, causing her to cry. Later on, while most of the crew was out raiding and discussing on Law's past, Law snuck up on Corazon while he was alone and stabbed him from behind. However, he was seen by Buffalo, who was shocked at seeing Law breaking the crew's blood law. To get away with it, Law bribed Buffalo with ice cream. However, Law was still a bit uneasy about Buffalo's trustworthiness, so he attempted to flee only be to caught by Giolla and Machvise who brought him to Doflamingo. Law than noticed that Corazon was not dead and believed that he had informed his brother that Law had impaled him. Doflamingo announced that he had decided to officially welcome Law into the Donquixote Pirates. Law was shocked that Corazon did not simply write something up to tell Doflamingo about what had happened. Law reminded Doflamingo that he would die in less than three years, but Doflamingo went on to explain that their "family" dealt with underworld businesses and told Law of a possibility for survival: obtaining a Devil Fruit power that could heal him. He further explained that if Law was lucky to find one before his life expired, he would raise and train him to be his right-hand man in ten years. Doflamingo later noticed Corazon's wound and Corazon informed him that he was attacked by an enemy, as Law wondered why Corazon covered for him. Down the next roughly two years, Doflamingo explained his plans as they traveled and committed acts of piracy while Law was being annoyed by Corazon's constant clumsiness and falling for practical jokes. The Donquixote Pirates would loot, attack, make business deals, fight and toast during their time together. Law was tutored under Doflamingo himself, while the rest of the family also trained him: Lao G in Martial arts, Gladius in gunnery, and Diamante in swordsmanship. Eventually, the time came when Law only had a year or less left to live. Baby 5 noticed how the white spots had increased. Baby 5 and Buffalo told Law their real names and asked Law to reveal his. Buffalo even threatened to reveal what Law did to Corazon two years prior. Law then told them his full name, Trafalgar D. Water Law. He explained that the "D." was supposed to be a secret and Water was his true name. Baby 5 found the name boring, causing Law to lash out at her and scare the girl again. Suddenly, Law was picked up and carried away by Corazon. When at a safe distance, Corazon, speaking for the first time, asked if that was really his full name. Corazon then explained that if he was really a "D.", he should leave the crew right away and warned him not to go anywhere near Doflamingo. The Search for a Cure and Corazon's Sacrifice Law and Corazon then spoke in private, as Corazon revealed that he was never mute and created a soundproof barrier to prevent others from hearing their conversation. He also revealed that his goal all along was to stop Doflamingo's madness. He did not want Law to became a monster like his brother so he once again asked Law to leave the crew. Law refused to do so and Corazon explained to him about the secret name "D" and asked Law to go find a cure for his illness but the latter told him there wasn't one. Instead, Law stated that he would reveal Corazon's secrets to Doflamingo. Corazon tried to stop Law with a kick, but Law managed to trip him and he knocked him into a garbage bin. Law ran back to the crew with Buffalo and Baby 5 and kept them quiet by offering them ice cream. When Corazon returned to the crew, Law told him that he decided to keep their conversation secret to repay Corazon for not telling Doflamingo about his transgression. Sometime after these events, Corazon later took Law with him to find a cure for the Amber Lead Syndrome, much to his dismay. Law watched Corazon demonstrate his Devil Fruit powers, but was not impressed, saying Corazon could not do anything with those powers. In an attempt to help Law, Corazon took Law to various hospitals, but everyone they met treated Law with spite and refused to treat him. During this time, Corazon would beat the doctors and burn down their hospitals out of anger. After six months, Corazon broke down and revealed that he sympathized to a sleeping Law and just wanted to help him since he knew the pain that Law went through. Overhearing this, Law broke down in happiness at finally finding someone who understood him. The two developed a much better relationship of friendship, as Law referred to him as "Cora-san". At that moment, Doflamingo suddenly contacted them via Den Den Mushi. After checking to see how their search was going, Doflamingo told Corazon of his plan to steal the Ope Ope no Mi, which could be used to heal Law. After Corazon hung up, he happily told Law about his plan to steal the fruit first and feed it to him so Law could heal himself, which shocked Law into speechlessness. As Corazon made contact with the Marines, Law started succumbing to his illness. A fretful Corazon urged him to stay alive for three more weeks. While sailing through a typhoon, Law reminded Corazon that the World Government was responsible for the destruction of his home and the death of his family. He asked Corazon if he was working for the government. To his relief, Corazon denied being a Marine. Corazon also warned Law that they would soon become enemies of both the Donquixote Pirates as well as the World Government. They later arrived at Minion Island, where the pirate crew that possessed the Ope Ope no Mi was stationed. Corazon left Law sitting in a corner of an abandoned village while he went to steal the Devil Fruit. Law waited for him to return while combatting his illness. Corazon managed to steal the fruit and despite his wounds, he returned to Law. Corazon then proudly showed Law the Ope Ope no Mi. Law expressed some skepticism at the thought of the fruit being able to heal him. Corazon subsequently lost his patience and force-fed the fruit to Law. After he swallowed it, Corazon expressed relief and collapsed on the ground apparently out of exhaustion, saying that they had outwitted his brother and that Law could be saved. He then requested a favor from Law. Law expressed concern and rolled him over to see that his entire front was riddled with bullets. Law attempted to use his new powers to heal his wounds, but Corazon said that he made a blunder and chuckled at Law's attempt to use his abilities, saying that they did not work like magic. He handed Law a secret letter and asked him to deliver it to the Marines. Law then took the letter with him and delivered it to Vergo, unaware of his true allegiance at the time. He then returned to Corazon with the Marine officer, wanting him to heal Corazon only to realize that Vergo was working for Doflamingo. The full danger of the situation came down on them as Vergo read the letter, despite Corazon's pleas, and realized Corazon's treachery towards Doflamingo. Vergo brutally attacked Law and Corazon and then revealed everything to Doflamingo as he and his crew arrived on the island. In spite of his injuries, Corazon managed to escape with Law when Vergo turned away, provoking Doflamingo to use his Birdcage technique to prevent him from escaping with the Ope Ope no Mi, unaware that Law had already eaten it. Corazon realized that his death was inevitable and resigned himself to saving Law. He smiled at Law, saying that he would die with a smile and expressed his hopes that if Law thinks of him when he's gone, he will always remember him smiling. Shortly after, Rosinante placed Law into a treasure chest and told him to stay hidden in it. He placed a Calm field around the boy so no one could hear him and promised Law that he would survive while telling the boy that he loved him. Rosinante then allowed himself to be caught to serve as a distraction and Law could only sit helplessly in the chest as the Donquixote Pirates violently attacked Rosinante. When Doflamingo arrived, Law cried in despair as Rosinante was shot multiple times. The Donquixote Pirates then left with their loot including the chest Law was hiding in. Before they left the island, they were under fire by the Marines led by Tsuru. While they were distracted, Law escaped them undetected thanks to Rosinante's ability and walked away weeping over Rosinante's demise. Beginning of the Heart Pirates Law ended up on the neighboring Swallow Island, where he saw two boys named Shachi and Penguin bully a young mink named Bepo. Shachi and Penguin picked a fight against Law, but he beat them up. Shachi, Penguin, and Bepo became interested in Law, causing them to join him, thus forming the Heart Pirates. At some point, Law was able to master his power and cure his sickness. Law walked for three days to Swallow Island without resting, and he came to a village. However, he decided to hide out in a cave due to fearing peoples' reaction to his Amber Lead Syndrome. In the cave, Law was close to death from the syndrome, but managed to figure out how to use his new Devil Fruit powers to remove the lead from his body. Afterwards, he passed out. While he was sleeping, Law was discovered by an old inventor named Wolf and taken to his house. After waking up, Law was initially suspicious of Wolf, but the old man made it clear he would let Law stay with him as long as he helped him with his work. Law aided Wolf with his inventions and farming, and the two occasionally went hunting together. When Wolf was away, Law would train his Devil Fruit powers. One day when Wolf was out at the market, Law went on a walk near the forest. There, he saw a polar bear mink named Bepo getting beaten up by two boys named Shachi and Penguin. When Shachi and Penguin confronted Law with the intent to attack him as well, Law used his powers to knock them out. Bepo followed him back to Wolf's house, and Law became acquainted with him. He decided to let Bepo stay with him and Wolf, who agreed to it. A month later, Law and Bepo saw an explosion in the forest, and they found Shachi and Penguin, who had been severely injured in a boar attack. Law and Bepo brought them to Wolf's house, where Law gave orders to treat them. He had Wolf give the boys a blood transfusion while he worked on using his powers to reattach Penguin's severed arm. After a long and painstaking procedure, Law finished reattaching the arm and was successful in restoring movement to it. Shachi and Penguin thanked Law's group and revealed that they had no place to go after being orphaned and abused. Law offered for them to become his subordinates, to which they agreed, and Wolf agreed to let them stay in his house. Law and his crew fought their way through the Grand Line and eventually reached the Sabaody Archipelago. Summit War Saga Sabaody Archipelago Arc Like the other Supernovas, he was first shown having arrived at the Archipelago with his crew before heading for the New World. He was the final Supernova to be introduced, seen sitting on a crate as X Drake, another Supernova, passed by after having broken up a fight between Urouge and Killer. Law asked Drake how many people he had slain. Later, Eustass Kid observed him in the Auction House on Grove 1, where he revealed that he heard about very unpleasant things about Law. Law replied by flipping him off, causing Kid to note that Law was lacking manners. As the auctioning continued, Law only observed in boredom. After Monkey D. Luffy broke into the Auction House and attacked one of the World Nobles, Law was seen smiling at the reckless action that his fellow Supernova committed. A short while later, Law revealed to Luffy that the auction house was surrounded by Marines, since the Archipelago was so close to Marine Headquarters (although Luffy was more interested in the bear who was with Law). After Silvers Rayleigh appeared and knocked out the majority of the soldiers standing in the pirates' way, he was seen still standing, along with his crew, the Straw Hat Pirates, Kid, Killer, and their crew as well. As the Straw Hats and Rayleigh prepared to leave the Auction House before the admiral showed up, Kid told Luffy and Law to stay back as he volunteered to hold off the Marine grunts, much to both Law and Luffy's annoyance. Law told Kid that he would finish him off too if he ordered him around again. The trio then demonstrated their Devil Fruit powers to hold off the Marines, with Law utilizing a field where he replaced a Marine's head with a cannon ball fired at him. As the fight continued, Law was busy with switching around the body parts of the Marine troops in order to confuse and defeat them. Later, when the trio defeated the first wave, Law noted that Luffy shrank due to the side-effects of Gear Third. After everyone exited the Auction House, the Marines began a heavier assault on the pirates. At that moment, when Luffy proclaimed that he will be the one to find One Piece (which caught Law and Kid's attention), Kid told Law and Luffy that the three would meet each other again in the New World, to which Law only smiled. Then, as a bigger Marine grunt tried to attack him, Law ordered his bear companion, Bepo, to attack him, because he was done fighting. Before he left the scene, he freed and recruited Captain Jean Bart, a former slave of Saint Rosward, into his crew. The captain accepts wholeheartedly, although Law told him that half of the thanks should go to "Straw Hat-ya". Afterward, he and his crew made an attempt to escape but came across the Kid Pirates fighting a Pacifista. The Pacifista attacked Law with an energy beam, but he managed to avoid it before he and Kid prepared to fight their common foe. The events of this battle were not shown, but Law and his crew managed to escape the Pacifista and the admiral. Marineford Arc During the Whitebeard War, Law and his crew were initially present on the Sabaody Archipelago, where the broadcast of Ace's execution was being shown. He was presumably watching the events at Marineford unfold, along with his fellow Supernovas, as he ordered Bepo and Jean Bart to set sail immediately after the broadcast was cut. Towards the end of the battle, as Jinbe and Buggy fled the conflict with a critically injured Luffy, Law emerged from the ocean in his submarine. With Bepo and Jean Bart at his back, Law told Buggy that he is a doctor, and ordered him to hand over Luffy for medical treatment. He claimed that although Straw Hat may become an enemy of his in the future, Law would not allow that destiny to go unfulfilled by letting him die. As the war got more intense, Law continued to tell Buggy to drop Luffy and Jinbe to his ship. Just as Buggy was about to, he was shot through his shoulder by Kizaru and threw them at Law's ship as he fled. As Jean Bart caught them, Law ordered his crew to dive, but as soon as they were leaving, Kizaru showed up and tried to capture them. Luckily, the distraction of Koby and the Red Hair Pirates allowed them to leave the battle ground. But before his vessel could fully submerge, Buggy, who was convinced by Shanks to help return his hat back to Luffy (for a treasure map that the Yonko was supposedly willing to give in exchange for Buggy's services), threw Luffy's signature hat at the submarines opening hatch. Law caught the hat right before sealing the hatch off. He then commenced to supervising Luffy and Jinbe's medical treatment while putting the Straw Hat on the side table, as the submarine was evading Aokiji's Ice Age and Kizaru's Yasakani no Magatama. Post-War Arc Later, as Boa Hancock and Emporio Ivankov arrived with a Marine battleship, Law came outside from the sub and informed them that he had done all he could and that Luffy was still in critical condition. When asked by Ivankov if he was a friend of Luffy, he replied that he was not and that he also had no obligation to save him. He offered to make an excuse as to why he was treating Luffy, but Ivankov stated that he did not need to as Law was only following his instincts. Jinbe then woke up and thanked Law for saving him and Luffy. Law bluntly told Jinbe to go to sleep or he would die. After his crew's arrival at Amazon Lily, he told Jinbe that if Luffy kept struggling, his wounds would open back up and he might die this time. Later, he was seen looking at Luffy's straw hat with a curious look on his face. After a little while, he and his crew saw Silvers Rayleigh took down a sea king and swam ashore. Rayleigh told them that he was hit by a storm, but Law's crew was baffled about a storm on the Calm Belt (only to realize it was actually a storm outside the Calm Belt). Law gave him Luffy's straw hat and set sail. While in his submarine, he talked about Rayleigh and figuratively about the storm made by "D" with a grin on his face as he sailed away. He was seen again somewhere near Sabaody Archipelago, discussing with his crew about why he did not want to enter the New World yet, saying that he was waiting for the right time and that in any case, One Piece will not disappear and that the other pirates were free to fight each other without him. He then told his men to follow his orders in order for him to "steal the proper throne", to which his crew happily rejoiced. References Site Navigation ru:Трафальгар Д. Ватер Ло/История Category:Character Subpages